


Jason - Jsem i nejsem člověk (kap. 2)

by BlueErill



Series: Jason (TFP: Scions) [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Transformers Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueErill/pseuds/BlueErill
Summary: Jason vypráví o příhodě, kdy zjistil, že nejspíš není člověk...
Series: Jason (TFP: Scions) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674205





	Jason - Jsem i nejsem člověk (kap. 2)

_Výborně, takže odvahu máte. Nebudu vás dlouho napínat a přejdu k věci._

Když se kouknete na sebe, co vidíte? Člověka. Když se kouknete na prodavačku u pultu, co vidíte? Člověka. A když se podíváte na mě, co vidíte? Jak jinak než člověka.

Přesto člověk nejsem, to vás můžu ujistit. Dokonce nejsem ani ze Země. Což zní jako nějaký tuctový sci-fi, co myslíte? 

Během posledních měsíců jsem objevil, co jsem zač. Hlavně tomu vděčím novýmu kámošovi, který mě o mém původu všechno učí. O něm vám povím později, ale teď k věci. Co sakra vůbec jsem? Řeknu to jednoduše: emzáckej robot. 

Jo. Mimozemšťan a robot v jednom, to byste do takového naprosto normálního kluka ani neřekli, co? Vždyť každý vidí, že jsem stoprocentní člověk jako těch zbylých osm miliard na planetě.

Ale hold, je to tak. A mám k tomu i pádné důkazy.

Pamatujete si ještě, jak jsem vám říkal, že rozumím vší technice? To s tím má hodně společného. Sice to samo nesouvisí s mým "malým" objevem, kterým to všechno celé vůbec začalo, ale je to dost podstatná část. Civilizace bytostí, ze které bych měl údajně pocházet, velice brilantně ovládá všechno, co souvisí s počítači, stroji, vším tím hardwarem i softwarem a prostě se vším.

To by byl důkaz číslo jedna.

Dalším důkazem jsou sny. Je to v nich fakt divočina a nepodobají se skoro ničemu na Zemi. O těch vám povím později, protože tu mám takovou zajímavou průpovídku o tom, jak to celé začalo. Jinak taky, jak jsem se dozvěděl, že člověkem asi tak docela nejsem. 

Všechno to začalo asi tak před rokem. To mi bylo ještě třináct. Rodiče mě přemluvili, ať se dám do školního fotbalového týmu. Říkali mi, že bych se měl víc začlenit do kolektivu našich "amerických bratří", že bych neměl být takový _pidižvýk_ jaký jsem a měl bych si vybojovat trochu respektu a… a že začínám být i poněkud _mischelin_ (což je ten tlustý panáček, co propaguje pneumatiky). To mě pobouřilo nejvíc.

Tak jsem si sebral svých pět švestek a vyrazil se přihlásit na trénink fotbalu. Kupodivu jsem se jim docela líbil a vzali mě. Bylo to až moc lehké. První hodinu mě nechali několikrát oběhnout hřiště a párkrát vykopnout míč. Druhý den to už začala být šlichta. Naučili mě, jak se fotbal hraje přímo v praxi. Ještě teď mě bolí všechna místa, kde mi toho večera vykvetly modřiny.

A tak jsem na vlastní kůži poznal, že americký fotbal není taková pohodička jako kopaná.

Měl jsem sto chutí přestat na tréninky chodit. Nejraději bych se místo odpoledne strávených s tlamou plnou trávy a hlíny, potuloval po venku. Po počátečním znemožnění jsem se ale spřátelil s několika lidma a ti mi domluvili, ať zůstanu.

„Hraješ dobře,“ říkal mi obránce z mého týmu Nicolas, „postrádali bychom tě.“ Tak mi nezbývalo nic jiného, než pokrčit rameny a hrdinsky souhlasit.

Po půl roce přišel můj první zápas. Šlo mi hlavně o nervy. Od rána jsem se klepal nervozitou jako ratlík, ale navzdory tomu byl zápas v pohodě. Vyhráli jsme a já odcházel jen s několika odřeninami.

O měsíc později byl další zápas a pak další a ještě jeden, než se stala ta věc. Výsledky: výhra, prohra, prohra, tragédie.

Nebudu ztrácet čas popisováním všech utkání, ale měli byste vědět, že ten poslední byl tragédií spíš pro mě. Pro ostatní skončil "jenom" prohrou.

Za všechno může jen jedna jediná drobná věc. Jen takové malé zrnko písku, které dokáže zadrhnout celý motor, pokud se dostane, kam nemá. No a to přesně se stalo, až na to, že to zrnko písku bylo v podstatě mnohem větší.

Hráli jsme na hnusném starém hřišti hostitelů nějaké vesničky, kde upadla i cedule s jejím názvem, snad abychom ji nemohli pomluvit. Plac byl neudržovaný. Byla to jen taková louka s halabala posekaným obdélníkem a starými bránami, které pamatují snad ještě původní Američany. Už tomu jen chybělo, aby se tu prohnali Vinnetou a Old Shatterhand na svých koních.

Hostící tým byl dobrý, na to jaké tam mají podmínky. Na nás ale neměli. To jsem však musel ke konci zápasu přehodnotit.

Ti chytráci nejdřív hráli, že stojí za starou bačkoru. Sem tam nás nechali dát úplně snadnýho góla. Pak se nějak vzpamatovali. Mezitím, co my už byli se svými silami na nižším levelu, oni si ty svoje celou dobu šetřili a pak nám nakopali zadnice. 

Zbývalo už jen pár vteřin, co nás dělily od prohry a mě od tragédie. A ve chvíli, kdy jsem zoufale bránil protihráči dostat se k naší bráně, jsem sklouzl na zem, jak se mi vysmekl a já ho chtěl za každou cenu chytit. Sjel jsem kus po trávníku a ucítil jsem příšernou bolest.

Ne takovou, když se člověk odře. Bylo to horší.

Padl jsem na bok a přitáhl jsem si zraněnou nohu k hrudi. Byla v ní dlouhá trhlina a o kus dál jsem si všiml ostrého kamene nenápadně vyčnívajícího z trávy. Tvářil se strašně nevinně, ale já ne něj měl nesmírnou zlost. 

Svíjel jsem se bolestí a jako každý zraněný ač sebevětší hrdina jsem upustil pár slziček a trochu toho řevu.

Z nohy mi tekla krev, jak jinak, ale něco záhadného se v ní zalesklo. Přitáhlo to moji pozornost. Na chvíli jsem dokázal přestat vnímat bolest. To něco byly záhadné modré kapky, vytékající ze středu zranění. Zadíval jsem se na to pozorněji. Mimo zářivé modré krve tu byla i divná šedivá tkáň, protkaná zářivě modrými žilkami.

Nejsem doktor, ale v tu chvíli jsem na sto procent věděl, že to rozhodně není normální. Nikdy před tím, když jsem se zranil, jsem nic podobného neviděl. Možná proto, že tohle bylo mnohem hlubší zranění, než jaké jsem kdy prodělal, nebo jsem se tou dobou byl ve stádiu, kdy se moje pravá identita už prostě musela projevit. 

Můj kámoš mi řekl, že prodělám jistou proměnu, jak budu dospívat. Říkal tomu "pretransformace". A právě tímhle to začalo.

Pamatuji si, jak jsem byl šokovaný. Vše, co jsem tehdy věděl o své existenci, o tom, jak jsem přišel na svět a fakt, že jsem člověk, se v tu chvíli rozplynulo. A to všechno v tom jednom okamžiku.

Než ke mně stihl někdo doběhnout, nad hlubokou nelidskou částí mojí nohy se zamihotal vzduch a vše zmizelo. Jako by byla moje kůže a vše co leží pod ní jen nějaký extrémně realistický hmotný hologram.

Dojela si pro mě sanitka a odvezla mě do nemocnice. Tam mi nohu spravili. Pár dní jsem byl doma. Možná dva týdny. A pak jsem byl zase poslán do školy.

Zajímavý, co? A to jsme stále na začátku. Od té doby jsem věděl, že už nejsem jeden z osmi miliard lidí Země. A co jsem tedy zač, to jsem se měl brzy dozvědět.

_K dalšímu poznání mi dopomohly sny…_


End file.
